


Possessive Streak

by sterlingstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingstars/pseuds/sterlingstars
Summary: Robin has finally returned to the camp, and Frederick, after a journey away. He comes home thankfully no worse for wear, but a mention of Chrom sends Frederick into a little bit of a... possessive streak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So! It's been a while since I've written for this pairing, but two things come into play here: a) I promised my friend I would write this like, a century ago and b) today is said friend's birthday, so how could I _not_ gift him with delicious smut? There was no other course of action. Enjoy!

“Robin.”

Frederick's voice cuts through the crowd, and a tired smile parts the tactician's lips at the sight of the great knight. He's coming towards him quickly, and Robin forgets everyone else as he goes to meet his lover in the middle, exhausted but excited. He'd been gone for a week, scouting on the borders of Chon'Sin, and every day without Frederick had felt like a wound gaping larger. 

There's nothing but relief in his face to see the steady knight again, a presence he had missed desperately in his time away. The crowd parts for Robin, making their way back to their stations and tents. Chrom gives a nod as he walks off, a gentle smile on his face. For as glad as he is to see their tactician returned to safety, he knew Frederick felt ten times the relief, surely.

Robin reaches him, and Frederick looks him over eagerly, a small smile on is face. The smile, of course, drops the moment he sees the bandage on Robin's wrist. 

“What is that?” He asks, 

“Just a sprain,” Robin says, a little embarrassed. “It was a careless accident- got hit with the grip of a broadsword. Much more painful than I thought it would be. But I'll be fine in no time. Lissa says it should heal nicely.”

Frederick's expression is unreadable, and Robin furrows his brow a bit in confusion. Before he can ask, Frederick takes his hand and begins to lead him away. He follows, fatigue tugging at him, glad to see that they're obviously headed for their shared tent. Once they're inside, Frederick secures the flap shut and turns on him.

His hands are on Robin's shoulders, and his eyes are dark. 

“I was so worried about you.”

His voice is a little choked, and he's obviously trying to bury most of his emotions. Robin gives a tired smile, and goes to put his hand on Frederick's face, but he stops him, grabbing his unsprained wrist. His grip is good, and Robin raises a brow. 

“I was worried about you, and then you come home to me injured,” he says, and he looks pained. “They should have let me go with you. I could have protected you.”

“It's not your fault,” he says. “Besides, there was nothing I could do to change it. I'm Chrom's man- he gives the word, and I go. Besides, the mission was productive, and-”

Frederick cuts him off, kissing him hard. Robin chokes a little, but quickly falls into it, hands burying themselves in Frederick's tangle of hair. Frederick breaks the kiss as suddenly as he began it, and Robin is a little breathless.

“No,” he says in a low voice. “You are _not_ Chrom's man. You're mine. I recall you once saying I was the only man for you... we're keeping it that way.”

Robin is really breathless now, eyes a little wide as he takes in his lover, who's towering over him. Tonight, he's using his height to his advantage, dwarfing Robin and standing tall. He has to admit that it's really doing something for him. 

“Of course you're the only one,” Robin purrs, hand smoothing across Frederick's jaw. “Chrom can tell me to open my tomes all he wants, but at the end of the day, you're the one I come home to, are you not? I wouldn't have it any other way.”

Frederick backs Robin up against the support pole of the tent, hands going to his shoulders and sliding his coat off them. It falls into a pile at their feet, and Robin licks his lips, looking up at Frederick. His heart is pounding, face flushing a little. He's not sure where this is going, but he likes it.

Frederick puts a hand under Robin's chin, lifting it so their eyes meet. He just looks at him, brows drawn into a serious line, and Robin feels a little weak in the knees.

“You're mine. _Mine_. Not his. Promise me that. Tell me that.”

“I-I'm all yours,” Robin gasps, his speech getting a little garbled as Frederick's lips land on his neck. He grips the other man's shoulders, feeling a little unsteady on his feet as Frederick kisses and licks at his neck. “Always, I'm a-always yours.”

Frederick hums, rubbing their hips together and causing Robin to gasp. He's got a hungry look in his eyes, and Robin's heart is in his throat. This is a very rare thing to see, and Robin is reeling at the sight of it. His knees already feel weak.

Frederick continues to grind against him, lips traveling across his neck to deliver hot, wet kisses. He stops on Robin's shoulder and sucks a mark into the tanned skin, making him gasp. Robin tangles his fingers in his lover's hair, low, soft moans slipping from his parted lips.

“The last time I checked, Chrom doesn't do these sorts of things,” Frederick whispers, hands on Robin's hips. “He doesn't get to see you this way.”

Robin shakes his head, face red. Chrom doesn't get to see him this way- and he never will. It's something between he and Frederick, something for them alone. At the end of the day, he and Frederick are for each other, and no one else. He likes it this way.

Frederick sucks another mark onto his neck, right where it's perfectly visible, and Robin is deeply flushed. There's a small part of him that's afraid of what this will mean tomorrow, when everyone else can see it, but for right now, he savors it. He wants someone to see it- wants them to know just who he's with, and what they've been doing. He wants someone to know that he belongs to Frederick. 

He brings his mouth to Frederick's in a silent plea for a kiss, which the knight obliges. It's deep, and utterly filthy. Frederick licks his mouth open, and Robin's legs spread of their own accord. Frederick's hand goes between his legs and palms Robin's erection, causing him to moan. Frederick moves one hand up to grab Robin's wrists, moving them above his head and pinning them against the pole, though he's gentle with the sprained one. The other steadily palms the erection in his pants, and he's panting and squirming, red-faced. 

“F-Frederick,” he pants. 

Frederick shuts him up by kissing him again, and he has no complaints. He thrusts his hips a little in time with Frederick's rubbing, desperately trying to get the friction he needs. When he breaks the kiss again after a moment, Frederick looks entirely too satisfied. Robin would love nothing more than to get his hands on the man and make him give up what he wants, but he knows that's not how it's working, tonight.

“Mmm, I like it when you say my name,” Frederick says, and his voice is hoarse in Robin's ear, making him shiver. “I'd like to make you say it again. And again, and again...”

Robin groans, and before he can do much else by way of response, he's being lifted. He looks at Frederick with wide eyes, who grins a little as he carries him to the cot and lays him on it, looking down at him with dark eyes.

The brown of Frederick's eyes are being swallowed by his pupils, and he looks the perfect picture of sex to Robin, with his hair mussed and lips red from their aggressive kissing. He just looks down at him for a moment this way, and Robin shivers under his gaze. He likes this. He likes it a lot. 

“Frederick,” he whimpers, and the noise Frederick makes goes straight to Robin's already aching cock.

The gentle feeling between them immediately shifts, and Frederick has got that hungry look on his face again, as if Robin were a meal laid out before a starving man. As if without realizing, his hands are on Robin, pulling his clothes off. Robin goes to help, and he swats his hands away, shaking his head.

“Not tonight. All mine. All of this. Everything. _Mine_.”

Robin is more than a little breathless, and just nods dumbly, moving accordingly to assist Frederick in stripping him. It's a little difficult, considering his position, but Frederick keeps him on the cot, so it takes a few moments more than it should to completely undress him. Once it's finished, though, he's relieved. 

Frederick wastes no time in undressing himself, and Robin allows himself a moment to appreciate the view before the knight descends on him. His mouth goes back to Robin's neck as he lies on top of him, hands roaming across his body as he licks and sucks more bruises into the tactician's tanned skin. 

He moans with each pass of Frederick's tongue, each scrape of teeth, and Frederick is making low, hungry noises in the back of his throat the entire time. 

“I want you to come undone,” Frederick rasps. “Only I can do that for you, and I want to see it. Chrom can't do that, can he?”

“No,” Robin gasps. “Only you.”

Frederick groans, and it's deep and guttural. Robin really likes that, he decides. 

He doesn't get the time to say so. Frederick is licking down his chest, hands on his hips, and turns his attention to one of Robin's nipples, laving his tongue across it and making him moan and squirm. He sucks it, and Robin makes a high-pitched noise in his throat, flushed. He repeats this process with the other nipple, until they're both deep pink and standing at attention. He immediately moves on from there, licking and kissing down Robin's stomach. He laves his tongue over the tactician's hipbones, sucking a big, bright bruise into the left one and causing him to shudder, moaning all the while.

His cock is heavy and aching, and he's a little desperate for Frederick to do something with it. 

“Frederick, p-please,” he gasps, squirming a little. “Please, touch me. Please.”

The knight's eyes are wide and dark as he looks up at Robin, and a wicked grin crosses his mouth as he teasingly licks the tip of Robin's cock, making him keen a little. His hips buck a little instinctively at the touch, and Frederick chuckles. He slips the tip of Robin's cock into his mouth, humming around it, and Robin writhes at the sensation. 

Frederick looks him right in the eyes as he swallows Robin down, causing him to make a very ridiculous sound, his hips bucking. He's got him down to the hilt, and Robin can feel his cock hitting the back of Frederick's throat. He hollows his cheeks out and sucks, hard, and Robin sobs with the pleasure of it, thighs already trembling. If Frederick keeps this up, their little venture is going to end very quickly.

He seems to know this, and eases his assault some, going from hard, deep sucks to gentle licking, sort of lapping at him. Robin falls a little limp, writhing a little at the sensation. 

Frederick takes his mouth from Robin's cock and goes for his thighs, kissing the warm, soft skin there. He kisses and licks up the insides of them, sucking marks into them along the way, and Robin is squirming, a stream of moans falling from his mouth. Frederick makes a satisfied noise, moaning a little himself as he finishes sucking a third bruise into Robin's left thigh.

His mouth hovers above Robin's balls, and he nuzzles them with his nose. Robin sucks in a deep breath, knuckles white on the edges of the cot. Frederick sucks them into his mouth, and Robin makes an obscene noise, hips jerking. Frederick moans softly, and Robin feels it run through him, shuddering. 

“Frederick, gods,” he gasps, voice shaky.

Frederick actually smirks a little as he comes up, pressing a deep, hot kiss to Robin's mouth. His lips part easily, and Frederick sweeps his tongue across Robin's mouth before taking his bottom lip between his teeth and sucking it a little. Robin can taste himself, and flushes, a little embarrassed but otherwise very much enjoying this. 

He pulls away, eyes dark, and smiles, gently touching Robin's face. His expression is so soft, though something still lingers. Robin shivers a little.

“I have something I want you to do,” Frederick whispers. 

“Anything,” Robin says softly. “Whatever you need. I'm yours.”

“I want you.... to touch yourself. And I want to watch.” His voice catches a little on the words, his face flushed.

Robin's breath catches in his throat, and he feels himself go red. His heart is pounding, and his erection seems to be very interested, as well. They've never done anything like this before, but Robin is instantly interested in the idea.

“I... yes,” he breathes. “Gods, yes. Okay. W-what do you want me to do?”

Frederick's eyes roam hungrily over Robin, causing him to blush even more. He licks his lips and leans forward, looking at him with dark, wide eyes.

“Anything,” he whispers. “I just want to see you. I want to know it's for me.”

“O-oh.”

Robin takes a moment to compose himself, taking a deep breath. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he reaches between his legs and takes himself in hand, hissing a little as his hand makes contact. His head falls back for a moment, and his eyes close for a brief second, before he looks back up at Frederick. He licks his lips and begins to stroke, a soft moan escaping him. Frederick is just looking at him, and Robin's already panting, throbbing in hand.

He keeps his eyes on Frederick as he strokes, going at a slow, steady rhythm. He wants to make this last, and the blowjob he received moments ago already brought him too close to the edge. Robin takes a deep, shuddering breath, and Frederick remains at the end of the cot, poised, watching him. 

“You look so beautiful this way,” he whispers.

Robin actually whimpers a little, steadily stroking. Frederick licks his lips again. 

“I can do better.”

Still stroking with his left hand, Robin brings his right to his mouth. He licks his fingers, slowly, teasingly, looking at Frederick through his lashes. Slowly, he sucks them into his mouth, laving his tongue over them and making sure they're slick. Frederick lets out a strangled noise, and Robin smiles coyly as he continues to suck on his fingers. His strokes falter a little as he focuses on his hand, but he doesn't mind that so much- it helps draw this out a little longer.

He releases his fingers from his mouth with an obscene pop, and Frederick's eyes are unbelievably dark and wide. Robin finds himself smiling as he brings his hand between his legs, rubbing a wet finger against his entrance. He moans, the smile dropping from his face as his mouth hangs open. His left hand stills on his cock as his right begins the work, one finger rubbing a steady circle at his entrance.

“Do it,” Frederick groans. “I want to watch you.”

That's all the incentive Robin needs, and he pushes the tip of his finger in with a low moan, hips bucking a ltitle. Frederick makes a breathy noise, and Robin shudders as he starts to work the finger in slowly. His head falls back as he fingers himself, but he can feel Frederick's eyes on him the entire time. He's hot all over, and his cock is steadily leaking precome, hard and heavy between his legs, which are spread obscenely wide to give Frederick the best view possible. 

“Robin,” he groans, voice low. “You look so beautiful, my love. Why don't you go ahead and put in another finger for me?”

He nods, biting his lip, and does as he's told, sliding his second finger in with a ragged moan. He works it into himself, moaning steadily as he gets back into his rhythm.

“It f-feels good, Frederick,” he moans.

“Yes? Tell me all about it.”

Robin's breath hitches a little, and he moans, fingers pumping. His thighs are trembling a little, and it's taking a lot to focus on the words he wants to say, because right now all he can think of are the fingers working inside of him and the way that Frederick is looking at him, brown eyes wide and hungry. 

“I-it feels so good,” he moans. “I'm tight, Frederick. I want m-more.”

“You want more?” Frederick's voice is low, smooth. “Go ahead and add another finger, love. Let me help you a little.”

Robin makes a choked noise, and Frederick retrieves their oil from their bedside. Carefully, he uncorks it and coats Robin's fingers, pouring it over the digits that are already buried inside of him. Robin watches with heavily lidded eyes as he finishes, and then moans low in his throat as he slowly adds a third finger. His eyes widen, lips parted around an absolutely filthy noise as he pumps those three fingers into himself. His breathing is ragged, face flushed. 

“Now... tell me who this is for.” His voice has an edge of authority to it, all steel.

“Y-you,” Robin gasps. “It's all for you.”

“Are you sure? Maybe not Chrom, perhaps? I'm sure he'd like to see this.”

“No,” Robin says. “No. This is all for you. Only you. You're the only one, Frederick. Always.”

“Mmm. I like the sound of that, Robin. I like that you're so willing to do this for me. I love that you're so good and patient.”

“I would do anything for you,” Robin says, and his voice is strangled, husky and pitched. 

Frederick's eyes are dark and glinting as he leans forward, and begins to run his hands over Robin's body as he continues to finger and stroke himself. The added sensation of his lover's hands on his body makes his nerves sing, the stimulation enough to make him feel like he's on fire. His touches are almost teasing, but they're reverent, almost worshipful. Robin moans, low and ragged, and Frederick licks his lips, eyes never leaving Robin even as his own eyes flutter closed, lost to sensation. 

He almost feels like he's floating- like he's not quite in his own body. It's almost like the only thing tethering him here is the pleasure roaring through him, setting him ablaze. His stomach is quivering, skin hot as Frederick's hands run over it. His thighs are trembling, and his eyes open. Robin looks up at Frederick with a heavy-lidded, hazy gaze, his lips parted around a now much softer but still persistent string of moans and gasps. He can't help himself from making the noise.

“How does it feel?” Frederick asks, and his voice is rough silk, crashing through Robin's haze.

“I- I'm getting c-close,” he pushes out, forcing himself to say coherent words instead of more moans. 

“I want to watch you come,” Frederick says, and Robin lets out a ragged noise.

Frederick's hands move to his thighs and part them, holding his legs open to expose Robin further and changing the angle of his fingers ever so slightly. Robin gasps, face flushed at this new exposure. He can't say he minds, though- especially with the way Frederick is looking at him, pupils blown and tongue darting across his lips every few seconds. His own erection is painfully obvious through his trousers, and Robin's mouth waters a little at the sight.

His focus is ripped away from Frederick, though, as the heat in his abdomen builds. He's quivering, panting, and his fingers and hand work at an almost frantic pace as he chases the height of his pleasure, body thrumming with his need for release. 

“I- I...”

“That's it,” Frederick says softly. “Go on, Robin, just like that.”

He crooks his fingers in himself ever so slightly, and just like that, it's all too much, and he's coming, his eyes fluttering shut as he throws his head back, a loud, ragged moan pushing out of his throat. His legs are shaking uncontrollably, and he's trembling all over as he spills onto his stomach, ass clenching around his fingers. He takes his hands off himself, and they're shaking, his cock still spilling onto his stomach, warm and sticky. 

His eyes flutter open, and he's breathless. Frederick is flushed, trembling a little, and Robin watches through a haze as his lover finally undoes his trousers and releases his erection. 

“Gods, you...” He shakes his head, eyes wide. “Robin, you look so beautiful like this.”

“Fuck me,” Robin says hoarsely. “I know you want to. Please. I wanna feel you.”

Frederick makes a strangled noise, and without even properly taking off his clothes, he surges forward, capturing Robin's mouth in a searing kiss. It's wet and dirty, their tongues sweeping across each other, ans as Frederick fucks Robin's mouth with his tongue, he lines his cock up with Robin's already stretched entrance.

They continue to kiss as Frederick pushes in, the blunt head of his cock sliding into Robin with little trouble. They both groan, and Frederick inches forward, Robin squirming beneath him as he feels himself stretch a little more around his girth. He clings to his lover's broad shoulders, blunt nails digging in through his shirt as Frederick finally bottoms out, fully seated inside. They take a moment, both of them panting and flushed, and then Frederick finally starts to move. 

It's slow, at first, Frederick trying to acclimate Robin to the intrusion as well as setting up a rhythm. But it doesn't take long before he picks up speed, and Robin lets out an obscene noise as Frederick takes one of his legs and holds it up, opening him more so that he can go deeper.

The cot rocks violently beneath them as he thrusts in earnest now, his face buried in Robin's neck. He's grunting and moaning into his ear, and Robin is letting out breathless noises as he simply clings to Frederick and lets him do what he will, slender fingers tangled in his thick brown hair.

Frederick's cries are muffled a little, pressed against the skin of Robin's throat, but that somehow makes it hotter. Rarely does Frederick ever really lose control like this, abandoning himself to the pleasure as he is now. His pace is merciless, hips thrusting powerfully as he essentially pounds Robin, who can do no more than cling and moan obscenely.

“Robin,” he groans. “Robin, gods, please, gods.”

Robin makes soothing noises even through his moans, hands still tangled in his hair. 

“Come on,” he moans. “Frederick.”

“I... yes. Robin. Yes.”

Frederick's thrusts become more erratic, and he's gasping. Robin's legs are shaking again, hands pulling at Frederick's hair as he continues to thrust, groaning obscenely into Robin's ear. Robin makes a soft noise, and Frederick stiffens a little and yells as he comes. Robin gasps as Frederick spills into him, hips stuttering as he thrusts through his orgasm. 

 

Finally, he slows and then stops, and melts into Robin, panting. They're both out of breath, and Robin releases Frederick's hair from his grip and lets out a long, shaky breath. Frederick lifts his head, and he's flushed, gaze lidded. Robin brings him in for a soft, wet kiss. They both wince a little as Frederick pulls out, groaning. Robin is... well, he's a mess, covered in his own come, sweating, hair a mess, his ass stretched and leaking oil and Frederick's come. He's sure he looks quite the picture right now, but Frederick seems to enjoy it, if the look on his face is anything to go by.

Slowly, they get cleaned up, deciding they'll bathe in the morning. They do their best with warm, wet cloths, and Frederick takes extra time and care to clean Robin up, his hands gentle as he works. That's what he's always done best- take care of him. Robin smiles fondly as they finish, and presses a warm kiss to his forehead.

They fall back into bed gratefully, having at least put on pants, and Robin curls into Frederick's arms happily, snuggled into the warmth of his lover's embrace.

“Tell me... what got into you tonight?” Robin asks.

“I... welll...” Frederick is flushed. “I'm not sure.”

“Don't be embarrassed,” Robin says with a light laugh. But now it's his turn to blush. “I... I actually really liked it.”

“Well, that much is evidenced,” Frederick says with a chuckle. “But I... it was unexpected. Though I did intend to ravish you, I didn't expect it to be.... quite like this.”

“Mmm,” Robin hums. “Consider me ravished, sir.”

Frederick's face is crimson, and Robin laughs as he presses a soft kiss to his mouth. 

He's going to feel this in the morning, but he finds, as he begins to drift, that he doesn't mind in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to tell me how you feel. You can also find me on twitter @nonbinarylance- come yell about Voltron and other stuff with me, it's a good time


End file.
